Reunion
by Klaus' Little Tinkerbell
Summary: Momo left nearly 2 years ago after an incident what does Toji have to do with it?  Minor MomoxTokihasa Main MomoxKailey


**Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Happy Hustle High or Peach Girl**

Her long blonde hair, flowing in the wind. Tanned skin, tanning even more the longer she was in the sun. Momo Adachi was my dream girl. Unfortunately she was head over heels in love with Toji Tojikamori blonde haired, blue eyed god in her eyes even though he has his eyes set on Sae Kashiwagi, the black haired beauty of Tokyo University, who is a massive user and a gold digger she only dates guys that have money and when she's done she drops them and moves on to the next guy.

Sae always had her eyes on Toji during school but he wanted Momo but that all changed after Sae's boyfriend Goro Oji or as everyone calls him 'the Gigolo' got her drunk and slept with her. After that happened Momo isolated herself off from everyone including Toji who was her boyfriend at the time. No one knows what actually happened, one day they were happy then the next everyone at school was saying that she slept with this guy and then the rumours starting getting worse saying that she was having an affair with Goro and that she hadn't been at school because he got her knocked up. After a while she transferred schools but that just made the rumours get worse and eventually Toji turned to Sae.

She loved the attention that she was getting after Momo left and eventually she just became a bad memory to most of the other students, but I never forgot her. I always had feelings for Momo even before I admitted it to myself I knew I had feelings for the girl. I had tried to contact her multiple times but she never picked up eventually it said her number was out of service so I'm guessing she changed her number. After 6 months I gave up trying to get in touch with her and decided to get on with my life. That was when it all changed.

Momo's point of view:

Un-packing the last box I looked out the window of my room. Tokyo University was supposed to be the final step for forgetting them. That went out the window when I spied 3 people outside that looked suspiciously like Sae, Toji and Kailey, I regret going after Toji all those years ago he wasn't the one for me. Kailey was. Only, by the time I realized it was too late, I had moved, got a new phone number and well a new phone too because I left my old one in my locker at school.

Watching them now I remember the day it all went south. The day I caught Toji cheating on me.

_Flashback:_

_The rumours are getting worse I sighed to myself. It's not like I slept with him on purpose and I was not pregnant, thank goodness he had enough of a pea brain to use protection, I don't know what I would have done if I actually was pregnant, hell I would probably have gone on a rampage and put the guy in the hospital. _

_Rounding to corner on my way to my next class I saw a guy push a girl into the lockers. Just before I ran to help the girl I watched as his lips met hers and I swear I felt my heart break, because when she pushed his hair back with her hands I got a good look at both their faces. It was Toji and, EWW, Sae. _

_I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the dirty linoleum hallway floor and I couldn't take my eyes off what was currently taking place in front of me. Pictures flashed before my eyes, Toji telling me he loved me, our first kiss, him flashing our secret sign in front of the class and now him kissing Sae. That continuously flashed through my head. How could he do this to me! Well stuff him she can have him! I was way past angry I was freaking livid and acting on that anger I stomped up to them, ripped him from her arms, clenched my fist and socked him right in the kisser. That's gonna leave a bruise. I dropped him to the ground, turned around and casually walked out of school. After that it's not like I'm going to stay at this school, I've had enough of everyone's crap. _

_2 weeks, a few phone calls and a lot of paperwork later my bags were packed and I was on my way to Uchino Boarding school. My life was going to change and I was going to forget all about those traitorous people I once called friends._

_Flashback end._

I sighed at the memory. After 3 months at boarding school I had my little group of 4 sometimes 5 friends there was Hanabi Ozora, Yasuaki Garaku, Yoshitomo Kuon, Tokihasa Aido and sometimes Takeru Suno. After 6 months I was dating Tokihasa, Hanabi and Yasuaki were finally dating, Yoshitomo was going after the student-teacher Kaoru Shirayuri who I swear used to be female but had a sex change and Takeru was trying to steal Hanabi from Yasuaki.

Tokihasa and I didn't last very long because he just wasn't Kailey. It had taken me nearly a year to admit it to myself that I had wanted him but by then it was too late. I had no way of contacting him but I thought about him all the time. When Hanabi, Yasuaki, Tokihasa, Takeru and I all got into the same university we were ecstatic and Hanabi and I were even happier when we got roomed together.

I had a brilliant plan. I called the group to my room and told them my plan. They loved my plan because it was an absolutely brilliant plan and it was my plan. We decided to put the plan into action straight away.

Dressed in my finest clubbing clothes I met everyone downstairs and as we crossed the healthy, green oval we ran into a Kailey, Sae and Toji. I wasn't expecting to run into them this quickly and I stood dead straight not daring to move. No one noticed I had stopped walking until they were about a metre in front of me. "Hey Momo what's keeping you?" Takeru called out.

"Yeah come on the clubs are waiting to be blessed by the presence of my awesome skills" Tokihasa said.

"Wait. Momo? As in Momo Adachi from high school? You've got to be kidding me." I looked up and me the chocolate brown eyes of Toji. Oh for the love of panda's someone shoot me now. I nodded my head at him feigning indifference "Toji." They gaped at the cold way I had spoken to him "Sae." Same tone for her. When I looked over at Kailey though my heart stared beating faster and a bright smile flittered onto my face. "Kailey it's so great to see you again" I beamed at him.

They were all completely shocked while staring at me. I smirked, turned around and went to run to my friends except when a warm brown hand grabbed my arm, I stopped. "Yes Kailey, is there something I can help you with?" I said, smiling.

"Yes, you can come with me so we can talk. I really need to talk to you Momo I missed you so much." Giggling, I took his hand and told my friends to go on without me. I followed him to his room and I took a seat across from the bed he was sitting on. "What did you want to talk about Kailey?"

"I just wanted to talk to you Momo; it's been nearly 2 years. How are you? What have you been doing? I want to know everything." I smiled at him and began to tell him everything that had been happening since I left. I told him how close Hanabi and I were, about her and Yasuaki. I told him about Yoshimoto, Takeru and Kaoru. Lastly I told him about Tokihasa, I told him that I dated Tokihasa for a while and when I told him that he looked kind of pissed. I didn't understand why but I let it go. If it was important he would tell me in his own time.

We spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything possible. We talked until about 2 in the morning and when we were so tired that yawns punctuated our every sentence he walked me back to my room. As we arrived at my plain, brown door he leaned over and kissed me fully on the lips. I was shocked at first but once I came to my senses I kissed him back. When we had said goodnight to each other probably about 10 or more times I walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind me as to not wake up Hanabi. Then I slid down the door with a dorky grin on my face. Oh life was sweet. And so were Kailey's lips.

5 years on and we were at graduation. Kailey and I were going strong and surprisingly so were Takeru and Sae. Yeah they got together a few years ago after Toji told us all that he was gay. Never would have seen that one coming. Yoshitomo and Kaoru are actually engaged did you know that Kaoru was actually a girl? Because I didn't she's a very, Well, Manly girl. About Tokihasa, well he hasn't told anyone besides me but he's gay and has a thing for Toji. I wish them all luck in the future whatever may happen.


End file.
